


Loving his poor omegas

by Mama_toki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Shay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Verse, Pidge is the youngest, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro falls head over heals for all of them, They are all of age, Top Shiro (Voltron), omega Matt (voltron), omega romelle, she is 18, shiro and allura are best friends, shiro’s parents are dicks, their nice at first but they get mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_toki/pseuds/Mama_toki
Summary: Shiro grew up in a rich family that always says, “ the rich should only breed with the rich.” But as the youngest alpha in his family he doesn’t listen. Choosing only omegas his family doesn’t really approve of. But who needs to be approved when you fall in love.( I am terrible a summaries. This is also un-beta read.. )





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as much as I can. Ps there is mention of rape in this chapter so please don’t read if you can’t take it

Shiro had awaken to the birds chirping and the sun rising. His inner alpha felling very pleased after a long week of mating. Speaking of mating, Shiro looks behind him into his bed nest, to see all his omegas resting peacefully. Last week Matt, the omega he has been mated to for the longest, went into heat. Which caused him to go into rut. Where his inner alpha was let lose. 

After the week of mating, Matt and himself fell into a small hibernation. Which is when Lance and Keith must have crawled into the nest. They had to stay out of the room unless they wanted to be pounded into by a sex crazed alpha. Shiro’s inner alpha purred at the thought of either one of them walking in and being re-claimed. He was a very territorial alpha. It was just the way he was raised. 

Shiro grew up in a very rich house hold. Where his father would constantly tell him and his twin brother Kuro, “ As alphas we must make sure people know what’s ours.” Though he was taught that omegas from wealthy houses were the only ones worth breeding, he couldn’t help but fall deeply in love with is three omegas. Matt was from a middle class house that consisted of his father Sam Holt, his mother Colleen Holt, his Katie aka pidge, and last but not least Matt himself.

Sam Holt was a small inventor that was a very kind beta. Due to his dynamic of being beta his inventions weren’t taken as serious but, Sam wasn’t alone. His wife Colleen was a scientist, who’s dynamic also caused people to not take her seriously. Which is why they were paid medium wage. Just enough for them to get along. Matt born as smart as his mother a father, even though he was a omega, was given a full ride scholarship to a Ivy League university. That’s where he met Shiro. Not far behind him was his little sister Pidge. Who was also a omega. Sam didn’t fear for his pups, for he knew no wealthy alpha would pass over his incredibly Genius pups. Matt was the only mate shiro’s family approved of, only because his brain was a good gene for the future pups. 

Lance came from a very poor family. His mother was a omega who fell in love with another omega. In their society that was a o’men. Omegas who fell in love which each other would be turn down for jobs, only a few jobs would except them. Two omegas who were together would be more vulnerable to heat rape. Where during one of the omega’s heat a alpha or beta will breed the omega without consent. After the heat, if the raper is beta, they will not re-turn to the off spring. If the raper is alpha, they will re-turn only to see if the off spring is an alpha, if so the alpha will rip the pup away from the omega. Lance and his sister Veronica were the only two of his siblings not born from a alpha, Lance has eight other siblings that weren’t taken by their fathers. Lance is one of three omegas of his siblings. Veronica is the only alpha, the rest are betas. The only reason why Shiro’s family would some what approve of Lance is for how fertile his mother is, and in hopes lance is as fertile as her. 

Keith came from a poor family that some became homeless. Keith’s father was a male omega, and his mother was a female alpha. When he was born they had a decent house, and enough money for food. When Keith was only two months old his mother died of an accident. His mother was the only one able to make good enough money for them to live off of, soon they were poor and almost living on the street. Their nice house soon became a run down apartment that didn’t even have heating or air conditioning. His father constantly was working, missing many hours of sleep just to keep Keith feed and in shelter. During his father’s heat a very violent alpha came to there apartment. Not only rapping Keith’s father but killing him too. Keith was only eleven when this happened. By the time Keith started his own heats, he was put on the streets. Even though he was constantly heat raped by alphas walking by, he was never able to eat enough, or be healthy enough to finish caring a pup though the full term. Due to this shiro’s family completely disapproves of Keith. They think a omega with no family, no house, and no ability to produce a pup yet, even though he’s been bred enough, is not worthy of their son, a strong a wealthy alpha. But Shiro thinks completely different.


	2. Meeting Matt ( college )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shiro and Matt met! Also their bonding scene ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ...

Shiro was the young age of nineteen when he met his first mate. He was a sophomore at Cornell university. He was going to school for business, to one day be the head of a huge company. Matt was going to school for computer science. Matt was only eight teen, and a freshman. They first met in the library. 

Matt was reading the book ‘cinder’. The only reason Shiro even noticed him was because of his scent. Normally rich omegan pheromones repulse him. But the smell coming from this one was enticing.shiro had to go and talk to him. Shiro does a very confident walk over to the omega, in hopes of him seeing it.  
“Mind if I sit here?” Shiro asked, and made the omega jump a little. Guess he didn’t see the walk, Shiro thought.  
“Is it ok if I sit here?” He asked again.  
“Oh yeah sure! “ the omega said with a little bit of hesitation in his voice.

Shiro sat down across the table from the omega. Slowly opening his book while looking and smirking at the omega. The omega goes back to his book and starts to re-read the page.  
“My name’s Shiro, what’s yours.”  
“It’s Matt “ the omega said with a little bit of irritation, for being distracted from his reading. Matt looked back down at his book.  
“ whatcha reading there?” The alpha asked. This time Matt didn’t even look up from his book. “It’s called cinder,” he said in a monotone voice.  
“So... what’s it about?”  
Matt looked up at the alpha “ it’s the futuristic Cinderella, she’s a cyborg in it, before I try to get back into my book. Do you have any thing else to ask?” He said with a little bit of bite in it. Which got Shiro intrigued.  
“What’s your family name?”  
“Family name?” Matt questioned.  
“ yeah like your last name. Has nobody ever asked you that? That’s kinda weird.” Shiro laughed.  
“No. And nobody has ever asked because my family is middle class, and it’s Holt.” After saying that it clicked for Shiro. No wonder Shiro was attracted to Matt, he’s his type.

 

For the next year shiro and Matt grew closer and closer. Every moment Shiro spent with the intelligent omega the more he fell in love. The two actually started to date two weeks after Matt turned nineteen. Though his parents weren’t happy about Matt’s family wealth, they were happy about Matt’s intelligence. Their love blossomed though the weeks, months, and a couple of years. They’ve even spent a couple of heats, and ruts together. 

Shiro popped the questions at Matt’s family Reunion. “Will you be my mate?” Shiro was on one knee with a ring, when Matt turned around to hear that question. Colleen had gasped a loud gasp. “Oh my goodness” she said while smacking her husband’s arm. Everyone was stunned that a good looking alpha from a very rich family, was interested in their Matt.  
“Oh my Galacitca yes.” Matt said with a whispering voice. Shiro quickly put the ring on Matt’s finger, and smashed their lips together. 

Their wedding was a winter wedding. It also happened to be on a snowy day. The colors of the wedding were white, black, and a reddish purple. Shiro’s tuxedo was a designer tux, it was white and purple. The dress pants were pure white, as was the button up shirt. The vest under the jacket was a beautiful lavender shade, not too light and not too dark, so was his tie. The jacket had purple accents, the collar, buttons, and top of the pockets were also the lavender shade, while the rest of the jacket was pure white. Matt had a traditional omega bonding crown, that would only be taken off once shiro had bonded him. It was a simple crown with white, almost a cream color. With flowers and a little bit of pearl beads on it. Matt’s button up shirt was also white. He wore a reddish purple bow tie. Just like Shiro’s jacket, his collar and pockets were the color of his bow tie. The rest of the jacket was white with a ombré on the long tail of the jacket, a reddish purple at the bottom but fading into the white at the top. His skinny jeans were a off white.

The ceremony went beautifully. White doves were released. Matt had a very emotional dance with both his mother and father, he even danced with Shiro’s father. But before the wedding could end Shiro and Matt would need to mate, and will need to bond. The DJ had announced that it was time for the wedding couple to go into the mating room. Matt was a little embarrassed because everyone would know what was going to happen in the room. Shiro grabbed Matt’s hand, giving Matt a over confident smirk. ‘God damn alphas’ Matt thought as he was lead into the room. 

The moment the door closed and was locked Shiro was on him. Kissing every piece of skin he could. Matt was about to tell Shiro to calm down, until the alpha latched onto Matt’s scent. “Gahh!” Was the only thing Matt could get out. Shiro’s hands started to undo the buttons on the omega’s pants while, trying rub Matt’s penis.  
“ Shiro let’s slow it down.” Matt moaned as Shiro got his pants off. Shiro looked up at Matt with the eyes of a alpha in rut. Filled with the need to mark and claim the omega. This turned Matt on, he started to release arousal pheromone. Which caused Shiro to take his own pants off, and he turned Matt around to start grinding on him. The more he rubbed the wetter Matt’s entrance got.  
“Shiro please! “ Matt begged the alpha. Shiro only growled and kept grinding on Matt. “ I mean alpha please! Bond me, you can even breed me. But please dear god put it in.” Shiro listened to the omega and mounted him. Matt let out a little chirp. Shiro let Matt adjust to his colossal penis. Matt stared to whimper until Shiro stared to move. He stared out with a slow and carful pace, but soon he was roughly slamming in and out of Matt. The omega was loud, moaning and screaming “Shiro” and “alpha.” Pretty soon he felt the base of the penis swell inside of him. He also felt Shiro’s breath on his bonding Gland. The moment the knot popped, Shiro latched on to the gland. Biting hard enough to draw blood. His saliva mixing with the blood inthe gland connecting him to Matt. Shiro let go of the bonding gland and gave it a few licks to help heal it. Some of the blood got on to Matt’s shirt collar, but Shiro didn’t care. He needed Matt to bite his bonding gland too, before his knot died down. Shiro leaned down to let Matt bite him.  
“Come on now bite me.” Shiro pushed his gland further into Matt’s face. Just like Shiro did before, Matt latched himself to the alpha’s bonding gland. Once Matt let go he could feel Shiro start to deflate, but he could also feel the successful bonding going though his veins. Shiro helped Matt clean up and get back into his pants. Before exiting the room. The moment they stepped out Matt and shiro removed the bonding crown, and every one screamed in congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and tell me how you’re liking it...  
> Even if you don’t, tell me what I can improve on!
> 
> Shiro’s attire: https://www.mensitaly.com/products.aspx?id=30119  
> Matt’s attire:  
> Bonding crown: http://m.weddbook.com/media/2419945/romantic-wedding-white-flower-crown-with-pearls-beaded-flower-halo-wedding-headband-flowers-and-pearls-floral-wedding-headpiece-boho-wedding  
> Jacket:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/464574517801401078/


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes into the picture. It’s also normal for poly relationships in this univers. 
> 
> P.S.  
> Also if you thought the grammar was bad before just wait for this chapter.

It had been a couple of years after graduating college. Shiro’s own company had taken off, and was ranked the third most successful company in the world. Matt and Shiro had their own mansion on a thousand acre plot of land. Matt and Shiro had been trying for a pup or two, but to no avail they never conceived. Matt’s motherly and nurturing instincts where acting crazy. Until Matt came up with a good idea that’ll help with both Matt’s instincts and Shiro’s business.

“We should open up a omega shelter! A place for poor and homeless omegas can go to be safe. You know during heat.” Matt gave his puppy eyes to Shiro. Which Shiro couldn’t resist those eyes, no matter how much he tried. Shiro smirked “of corse we can.” Shiro pulled Matt closer and kisses the top of his head. Matt made a happy purr. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt was the age of twenty-four and Shiro was the age of twenty-five, when the omegan shelter was completely finished and opened. With thirty volunteers helping to feed, bathe, and clothe the poor omegas coming in.   
Shiro couldn’t help but the crinkle his nose at the smells, combing from the omegas. He felt pity for them, but was glad that he gave them a safe place to stay. Some of the omegas had small pups, most of the pups were cleaner, and more well feed than their parent. 

While Matt and Shiro where greeting the omegas coming in, Shiro got a whiff of something inciting. He looked up to see a dirty omega walking into the shelter. This omega was young, probably in his early twenties. Matt looked in the direction that Shiro was staring at. The omega had long jet black hair, that went to his waist. His body was small and very skinny, kind of like a skeleton. The omega looked up at the two, his eyes were the most beautifulest shade of violet Matt had ever seen. Matt also knew the scent he started to smell, Shiro was interested in this omega.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn’t very uncommon for a alpha to take more than one omega to be their mate. It was actually common for a alpha to have at least two omegas. Matt knew this must be Shiro’s second omega. So he got up and walked over to the other omega.  
“Hi there! I’m Matt pleasure to meet you!” He held his hand out to the omega in-front of him. The omega just stared at Matt’s hand, but never moved to shake it. Then he just walked away from Matt to the cleaning area of the shelter.   
“Well for a soon to be omega mate that was kinda rude.”  
“What? What do you mean by soon to be omega mate?” Shiro said coming up behind him, looking at Matt in a very confused way.   
“Oh please Shiro, last time you looked that way at a omega it was with me, and by judging how persistent you were with me,” Matt putts his hand on his hip,” nothings going to stop you until you get that omega.” Shiro looked away knowing that Matt was right.

 

Both Matt and Shiro were more than willing to come back and help out the volunteers. Especially when the purple eyed omega came in. Pretty soon Matt was able to get a name out of the omega. “Keith! That’s his name Keith!” Matt told Shiro. Now with the omega being clean, Shiro could smell his scent even better. Not to mention every time Shiro would try to help the omega, Keith would growl at him. That only made Shiro more and more excited and eager to court him. 

One day they had Shiro’s best friend Allura, who is a well known hair stylist and the daughter of a very rich family. Came to cut the hair of the omegas. She also brung her mate Romelle to help out. Most of the omegas were scared of either the clippers or the shears, but they knew they wouldn’t the omegas, unless it was an accident. Like one moving their head in a fast motion. Then it got to Keith. Shiro was watching very closely. Keith had gotten a mullet, where it was long enough in the back to put in a pony tail, but short in the front. The bangs that Keith got cut were like curtains to his eyes. Not to short and not to long. Shiro could finally see the beautiful Korean eyes. Keith saw Shiro staring at him, before Shiro could react, Keith got up, said his thank to Allura, and then left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shiro started to get worried when Keith didn’t come in. Shiro could smell the start of Keith’s heat. If Keith wasn’t in one of their safe rooms during his heat, he could get heat raped, and Shiro didn’t wish for that to happen to anyone. Shiro became irritated and started to pace around until he couldn’t take it anymore.  
“ I’m gonna try to go find him.” Shiro told Matt before he left. “Ok! Be safe and bring him back safely.” With that Shiro went running to find Keith. 

Shiro could smell him for miles. He knew he was getting closer to Keith by the heavier the scent got. Then he heard a yelp, and then a growl. This had caused Shiro to growl and then another yelp came from a alley. That’s when Shiro turned to corner to see Keith being corned by an alpha. The said alpha turned around and started to then growl at Shiro. The alphas are going to fight for dominance over the omega in heat, Shiro was not going to back down, and he’d give it his all. Shiro was the first to lunge at the opposing alpha. 

Even though the other alpha was a inch taller than Shiro, Shiro was still stronger. Being born from a very well known alpha family, where the only omegas were the mothers or the wifes. He was considered a pure breed alpha, which his instincts, strength, and canine teeth showed it.

Shiro slammed the imposing alpha against the wall. Showing his sharp teeth, Shiro raised his fist to punch the alpha in the face. Keith had started to make a small little chirping whimper, at the pheromones of the two fighting alphas. Especially from Shiro’s dominating pheromones. Pretty soon the bigger alpha was bruised and beaten my Shiro. “Don’t touch what’s mine!” Shiro stated in a growl. The other alpha only whimpered and curled into a ball. Shiro then looked to find Keith. Who was slowly trying to crawl away. The moment he felt Shiro’s eyes on him he let out a small chirp. 

“Shhh! It’s ok Keith,” Shiro walked over and petted Keith’s head, “I’m going to get you to safety ok.” As the alpha lifted the omega into his arms, he started to walk to his car. “ I’ll make sure to take you some where no one can get to you, but me and Matt.” As soon as he saw his car he un-locked his car door and put Keith in the back. Walking around to the drivers side, he takes out his phone and texts Matt. ‘Hey Matt I’m gonna take Keith to your heat room.’ Shiro hit sent, then took a breather before he got into the car filled of addicting heat pheromones.

Matt was waiting for Shiro to come back with Keith, when he got the text. Reading it he smirked. “Well that’s one way of getting the omega.” Matt knew that once Keith went into the house it’ll be extremely hard for him to leave. Not because Shiro was kid napping him, but because the mansion is extremely confusing. When he was first getting use to the mansion he had to have a map.

Shiro carried Keith to the heat room and took him inside. Making sure Keith was as comfortable as he could be during heat. Once that was taken care of Shiro turned to leave. Then he heard a confused chirp coming from the omega. “Shhh! It’s ok, I’m not gonna force you to mate or breed. If I’m gonna court you and make you my omega, it won’t be durning a heat when we bond.” Shiro state and walked out of the heat room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a week since Keith’s heat. Keith had chosen to stay in the mansion with them. He even accepted Shiro’s courting, after Shiro saved and protected him. The only thing that he didn’t like or accept is to live there with out working. No matter how many times the maids told him he didn’t have to, or when the butler tried to get him to relax. Keith didn’t feel right living in the mansion with out paying Shiro back. Shiro did save him.

Keith was trying to wash Shiro’s clothes, and stressing out the maid whose job it was, when Shiro walked in. The maid freaked out by thinking Shiro would be mad that she wasn’t doing her job. Which he wasn’t, if Keith wanted to help he’d let him. “Nicole it’s fine, just let him be.” Shiro calmed the poor maid. Nicole ran off to go help another maid. “You know you don’t need to help out to live here,” Shiro chuckled,” if you’d like to help or work, you could always be my assistant at work.” He suggested. Keith turned around and looked at Shiro questionably. “What do you mean by assistant?”  
“You know, you go to work with me in the office, you get me coffee, and help me file my paper work. Plus it’ll be easier for me to court you while you’re near me.” Shiro explained. “Oooh, ok. Yeah sure I’d like that, I guess.” Keith gave a stern face when he said that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The longer time Keith spent with Shiro, as his assistant. He got closer to Shiro. His trust in Shiro grew, and so did his wish to bond with Shiro. Keith was finally sleeping in Shiro’s nest. “Shiro? Do you think we can talk” Keith asked. “ yeah sure.” Shiro looked up from the papers he was looking over. “I think I’m ready to bond.”   
Shiro was speechless. His was mouth slightly open, wide eyes, and the papers in his hand falling on the desk. “Keith.. I’d.. of course... “ Shiro stuttered with happiness but then took a deep breath. “Keith I’m glad you finally feel comfortable with going through with the mating.” Keith walked up to Shiro, with his head down, and said. “But one thing is, can we not have a ceremony. I know your parents don’t approve of me, and I..” Keith was mumbling. “ of course Keith. What ever makes you more comfortable.” Shiro stated. Keith gave a small smirk and walked off to finish his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day before Keith’s first heat with Shiro. This was the day Shiro and Keith would do their bond, and it was the day Matt and Keith became omega mates. Keith was pacing, terrified what would happen once Shiro’s parents find out about the bonding. Once Shiro had announced that he was courting Keith, they were furious. Stating how Keith would ruin Shiro’s blood line, and refusing the mating ceremony. But Shiro didn’t really care if they approved or not. Once he got Keith’s consent to court, he wouldn’t stop till Keith was his mate. That’s exactly what’s happening. Shiro got Keith’s consent for both the mating and courting. 

“Are you ready Keith,” the alpha walked over to Keith. Rubbing the omega’s shoulders. Keith shook his head yes. Shiro guided Keith to the nest. Shiro slowly taking his closes off, knowing he’d have to be slower with Keith, than what he was like with Matt. Keith also started to take it close of. There was a soft knock at the door of the room. Shiro growled a little, but then smelt Matt’s scent, and herd his omega growl back. “Can I come in? I got Keith’s birth control.” Matt yelled behind the door.

“Yeah come on in!” Shiro yelled back. Matt walked in with a new pack of birth control and a glass of water. He opened the pack and gave one of the pills to Keith. Keith looked at the pill and then to Shiro. “Are you sure your ok with me taking these?” Shiro shook his head yes. “Keith as long as you’re comfortable and happy, I’m fine with anything, and plus you’re scared of getting pregnant. I don’t want you to be worrying about getting pregnant during your heat and our bonding.” Keith smiled a little bit and mumbled a ‘thank you’. 

Keith had finished taking off his clothes and was watching Shiro take his off. His eyes went big when ever Shiro took his boxers off. Shiro saw that Keith was looking and   
Pushed his abdomen out a little bit. It caused Keith to blush and looks away. Matt smirks, “don’t be surprised if Shiro sends you into heat soon.” Keith’s eyes go big again. Shiro gives Matt a ‘stop it’ face. “Hey don’t blame me. It’s your dong, it’s got some kind of power.” Matt stated while walking out. “Your pure breed alpha DNA defiantly shows down there.” “Matt!” Shiro yelled as Matt closed the door. 

Shiro joins Keith in the nest. “Are you sure your still ok with bonding. I just want you to feelsafe.” He petted Keith’s hair. Keith nodded yes and kissed Shiro’s cheek. The alpha grabbed Keith’s face and stared to kiss Keith on the lips. They cuddled in the nest, with Shiro kissing Keith every now and then. Until Keith started to get sweaty and hot. Curling closer into Shiro’s side. His breath starting to become labored. Shiro’s kisses start to become more frequent and rough. Keith’s eyes soon to dilate and his body becomes more limp and submissive. Every time Shiro meets his lips he mewls, in hopes that the alpha will go further. 

Now Keith is starting to get the cramps and pains of not being filled. Desperate for the alpha right next to him. Keith climes onto Shiro’s lap. Rubbing his Cock against Shiro’s to get friction. “Please Shiro. It hurts.” Spoken in a soft whimper. That broke Shiro’s control. With a dominant growl, Shiro was flipping Keith over on his back. His fingers finding the omega’s entrance.   
“Mmmhhhhu” Keith’s eyes rolled back Shiro started to stretch Keith. 

With a little bit of opening Keith open, Shiro lines his cock up to the entrance. Keith’s eyes once again roll to the back of his head once Shiro finally enters him. Wait for Keith to adjust to his size. “Shiro please I need it. Mate me. Bond me. Claim me. Please!” Keith said panting. 

Soon Shiro couldn’t hold back. Pounding effortlessly into the omega. Keith screaming from pure pleasure. Shiro was getting faster has he goes. Until his knot started to form. Catching on Keith’s rim. Shiro lines his mouth to Keith’s un-mated scent gland. As soon has his knot popped into place he dug his teeth into Keith. Laying back against his back with keith on his chest, getting ready for the rest of this heat.

**Author's Note:**

> The next three chapters will be them meeting and their bonding screens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
